


Spring in the Park

by piper_socks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_socks/pseuds/piper_socks
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Mike and El. Max stirs things up which really just results in fluff.





	Spring in the Park

Mike Wheeler sat peacefully on a creaky wooden bench in the middle of the park in early June, casually eating a cheese sandwich and daydreaming. He’d been thinking about the upcoming party for his sister, when El nudged him gently.

“Anyone there?” Mike laughed and glanced at her. Her shoulder-blade length hair was pulled back into a casual ponytail, and she wore a simple baseball tee, denim capris, and high tops. 

The two of them as well as their other friends, Lucas, Dustin, Will and Max had planned a spring picnic for themselves weeks ago. Now, sitting at a picnic table in the sunny park, Mike and El watched Max, Lucas, and Dustin chase each other across the grass, fighting for a soccer ball that Max had brought.

Leaving Mike to finish his sandwich, El went to check on Will who had gone over to the pay phone underneath the pavillion to call his mom. Mike returned to his daydreams, mostly about El. He fantasized as he smiled, feeling the warm sun on his pale, freckled face. 

He watched El dreamily. She and Will were talking as they walked slowly around the grass. She threw her head back and laughed, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sun.   
“Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

Mike’s head snapped up as a slightly breathless Max plopped down next to him. 

“What?”

“El,” Max replied, like it was obvious. “That’s why you didn’t want me in your party right? You thought I was replacing her,”

Mike glared down at the now melty cheese in his sandwich. Glaring, he flicked a piece off and shrugged. “El and I are just friends. I’ve known her forever,”

Max snorted, “Have you seen the way you look at each other? My god, it’s obvious,”

Mike snuck a glance at El across the park. She was now busy helping a little girl pick flowers. Mike smiled to himself as she tucked a daisy into the toddler’s hair.

“And she loves you too,” Max continued.

Mike turned back to glare at her again.

“That’s why she glared at me when we first met. She thought I was taking you and replacing her,”

Mike started to protest, “That’s so not tru-,”

Max waved her hand in his face and got up, “Come on. You know you love her,”

As Max walked across the park back to Dustin and Lucas, El slid onto the bench next to Mike, plopping a messily made flower crown onto his head. 

“Children are so sweet,” she sighed, waving at the little girl she’d been helping.

Mike didn’t reply, still going over Max’s words in his head. El waved her hand in front of his eyes again. “Earth to Planet Mike?”

Mike started, then turned to face her, taking in her messy hair, warm smile and sparkling eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away, about as surprised as El. The two stared at each other for a long moment, then giggled. “Happy summer,” he said. 

El smiled, then kissed him back. The two stared at each other for a while, taking in all the perfections and scars of each other’s faces. Startled out of their eutopia by a loud honk, El glanced over her shoulder and said reluctantly, “I guess Hopper’s here for me,” 

Mike’s smiled flickered for a minute, but stood and said, “Well, thanks for coming El. It was fun,” El smiled, kissed him once more, then jogged across the soft grass towards Hopper, and waved over her shoulder at Mike, who waved awkwardly back. As the car pulled away, Max came up behind Mike, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

“Told you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
